A Captain's Pride
by gladysnotw
Summary: Several months after the Ocean King regained his rule over the sea, a legendary bow of light has been rumored to be more than a legend. Now, Linebeck is summoned to find the bow along with Ceila. But, soon, he begins to realize that she is more than a pesky little glitterball.
1. Change

The breezy winds blew against Tetra's face as she gazed at the open sea. Link approached her and she turned to look at him.

"It's been several months since the Ocean King regained power. It had to have been real, right, Link?" Tetra asked, quietly.

Link stared at her, taking in her calm voice. She was usually barking orders and hearing her speak like this was comforting and different. Tetra sighed and scratched her cheek.

"Silly to talk about it, I guess."

She walked past him without another word. Link eyed the ocean and blinked. His gut told him something was about to happen, but he ignored it. How could anything happen? The Ocean King was back in his place, ruling the sea. Everything was fine.

Far off, a captain stood on his small vessel and inhaled deeply. Much had happened to him all those months ago when he journeyed with that small boy in green. The captain stretched his arms and yawned. He spotted the small island, his destination, and dropped anchor.

He hopped onto the dock and headed towards the bar. A small sound made him stop in his track. At first, he thought it was a chicken, for the island had quite a bit. A shimmer filled his ears and he turned.

"Well, if it isn't Linebeck!"

He widened his eyes. He knew that voice. "Sparkles…"

A small ball of light appeared before him and he side-smiled, folding his arms. "This is unexpected. Aren't you supposed to be helping the Ocean King with keeping tsunamis away or something?"

Ceila scoffed. "I can see that you haven't changed, Linebeck. Anyway, I'm here to speak with you. The Ocean King sent me."

Linebeck raised his eyebrows curiously. "Did he? I'm flattered."

"Don't hold your breath. It's serious business. Come on, let's head to his temple of the hill. We can't discuss it here."

Ceila flew towards the hill, leading the way. With a sigh, Linebeck followed. They hurried up with Linebeck out of breath.

"Alright, spit it out, Glitterball. What's the Prince of the Waves want with me?"

"The _Ocean King_ requires your assistance and your ship once more, Linebeck. There is a weapon that needs finding," Ceila scolded.

"I'm already beginning to dislike this idea."

"There is a bow of light that is hidden in an island far from here. Farther than any have ever journeyed. The Ocean King desires it."

"Why?"

"Because there are many forces that seek it. It used to be talked of as legend, but some are beginning to grow curious and ignore such talk," she replied.

Linebeck raised an eyebrow. "Why does he need _me_ to fetch it for him? Can't he summon an army of mermaids to do it for him?"

"According to him, only a mortal with the spirit of the triforce can retreive it. When any mortal is filled with joy or gratitude, they are filled with it. That, as I understand is why Link is being summoned as well, " Ceila explained.

Linebeck groaned. "Oh, here we go again. Didn't we save the world a few months ago?"

"He trusts no one else but you and Link to complete this task. And, don't worry, this won't be too hard for you. All we need is your boat."

Ceila watched as Linebeck sighed and nodded his head. "I expect a reward for this."

She sighed. "The Ocean King will handle it. Now, let's move. He said he would bring Link here soon. Time to set sail."

"Uh, to _where_ , exactly?"

Ceila flew ahead and called back, "Just follow my lead, slowpoke!"

Linebeck rolled his eyes and hung his head, "I need to retire."

He followed after the spirit and they set sail. He held the wheel with both hands and they were off. Ceila hovered next to him and he cleared his throat.

"So, after we get Link, where to?" he asked.

"We are to head to a small island known as the Isle of Faeries," Ceila replied.

"Why?" Linebeck grimaced.

"The Ocean King said we ere supposed to get some faery dust. He said it was really important for the journey."

"But, why? That stuff is useless if you don't know how to use it."

"Just trust him. He knows what he's doing," Ceila assures him.

After a few minutes, they heard a pair of screams. Linebeck looked around but saw no one. Then, he paused and looked up. Two figures fell from the sky and splashed into the water.

Ceila cried out, "Link!"

Link and Tetra swam towards Linebeck's ship and he helped them climb aboard. Link hadn't grown much since Ceila last him. He was still rather short.

Tetra wiped her wet face and spit out a mouthful of salt water.

"Link, it's wonderful to see you!" Ceila giggled.

Link gave a smile and chuckled.

Tetra folded her arms. "Is it too rude to ask why we're here?"

Ceila hovered in front of Tetra. "The Ocean King requires the help of both of you. I'll explain more of the mission in a minute. Linebeck, let's head to the isle."

He gave a dull salute. "Yes, oh fearless leader."

He returned behind the wheel, muttering to himself. Ceila explained the mission to the two youngsters as the sky grew dark. They neared the isle and Link gripped his sword. It was a small island with a tall hill that led to a cave.

Ceila hovered by Link and gazed at the island. "That's it. Drop anchor, Linebeck and we'll head ashore."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Who made you leader of this quest? I'm the adult here and I'm coming with you."

Link and Ceila exchanged a glance. She chuckled. "Right, good one."

"I'm serious. Besides, there might be some treasure in this island. You never know," Linebeck smirked.

Tetra hopped off the ship and onto the wet sand. Link followed, along with Linebeck. Ceila stayed with Link as they journeyed up the hill. The grass was almost as tall as Link and Tetra.

There wasn't any wind or a sound. All was silent, except the waves from afar. Linebeck swallowed and Link was cautious.

"It's so quiet here," Tetra commented.

Ceila shimmered. "It's a peaceful isle. There are few who know it exists."

They approached the cave and entered. Inside was a small pool surrounded by dust. Link stepped forward and into the pool. Golden dust surrounded him and they all froze.

Nothing happened. Ceila hovered over to see if she could help.

"I don't get it. The Ocean King-"

Suddenly, a loud shimmer filled the air. Link hurried away from the pool, wet and frightened. Ceila was surrounded by a bright light and dust. The others covered their eyes and gasped. Ceil felt herself fall into the pool and her skin tingle.

"Sparkles!" Linebeck called out.

He stepped into the pool, but didn't see Ceila. Instead, he saw a young girl. Her hair was as short as Link's and golden. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a faded yellow color.

She wore a short gown and was drilling with water. Linebeck's jaw hung open as he gasped. Tetra glanced at Link and he shrugged.

Linebeck stared at the girl until she grimaced. "What's the matter?"

Linebeck leaned close to her, staring into her eyes. "S-Sparkles?"

"What's wrong with you? It's me, Ceila."

Linebeck shook his head. "No...you can't be."


	2. Bellarius

Ciela stood up and quickly fell back into the water with a splash. Linebeck stared with his jaw hanging open as two thin faery-like wings stretched out from her back. Ciela looked at the hands that she now had and gasped.

Link, accepting that Linebeck was in too much shock to move, hurried to Ciela's side and took her hand. Tetra watched in shock.

"What just happened?"

Everyone was thinking the question, but Tetra was the only one brave enough to ask it. Ciela tried to stand again, but her legs felt like noodles and she slipped again. Link was patient with her.

He took her hand and hoisted her up.

"Lean on Link, Ciela," Tetra advised.

Ciela did and resulted with both of them ending in the water. As Link tried to help her up, she held her hand up to stop him.

She closed her eyes tightly and her wings began to flap. Slowly, she lifted out of the water and out of the pool. Small balls of light surrounded her and Link gasped.

"The Spirit of Courage has arrived," the glowing spheres cheered.

Tetra stared in awe. "Faeries..."

Ciela grimaced. "You were expecting me?"

"Indeed," the faeries replied.

"The Ocean King told you we were coming," Ciela nodded.

Linebeck stepped beside Ciela. "Did he happen to mention why we were supposed to come here?"

The faeries paused. "The Ocean King gave us no alert of your arrival."

Tetra put her hands on her hips, tilting her head in confusion. "What? What do you mean?"

All eyes were on Ciela as she stared at the faeries. She wished she could see what they looked like, but alas, they were very small and only appeared as dots of light.

"The Ocean King sent us here," Ciela assured them, "I swear it."

"Never mind. Why have you been expecting her?" Tetra asked, glancing at Ciela.

The faeries surrounded Ciela and glowed even brighter. Link stepped back and covered his eyes from the bright light.

"You seek the Bow of Light. Only one can retrieve it. No one else can."

Linebeck rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Ten Rupees says who."

He glanced at Link, who blushed and stepped back. Tetra side-smiled at that and shrugged. "Makes sense to me."

The bright grew lighter so now all but Ciela had to shield their eyes. She stared in awe of the light, as if it were her safety. A lighthouse.

The faeries spoke loudly. "The Spirit of Courage is the one who will wield the bow. No one else."

Linebeck looked down at Ciela and started barking with laughter. Tetra frowned and Link stood in confusion. Ciela shook her head in disbelief. Her golden eyes began to fade in color. Linebeck scanned her and realized she was barefooted. Her legs were thin and her skin was pale.

"But, why can't...I-I thought Link was meant to get the bow," Ciela stuttered.

The faeries' glow began to die down. "No mortal can touch the bow. If they do, they will perish."

Tetra gasped. "Perish?"

Linebeck leaned by her ear. "It means you'll never die."

She punched his arm. "I know what it means."

He rubbed his arm and looked back at Ciela. She kept her eyes on the glowing dots.

"But, why would the Ocean King...this makes no sense."

She hugged herself and the faeries spoke up. "You mustn't waste time. You must find the bow and give it to the Ocean King."

As quickly as they appeared, the faeries faded and disappeared into thin air. Linebeck stretched his arms and yawned.

"Well, I don't know about any of you, but it's getting late. And-"

Tetra interrupted and approached Ciela. "Well, now what do we do? I thought you and the Ocean King knew what you were doing. None of this is making any sense!"

Ciela saw Tetra narrow her eyes and shake her fist in the air as she spoke.

"I'm just as confused as you are, okay? I thought our instructions were clear, but apparently there's been some kind of misunderstanding," Ciela defended herself.

"Some kind of misunderstanding? Some? The way I see it, there seems to have been no point in our coming here! I should be back home hunting treasure and sailing the high seas," Tetra snapped.

Linebeck cleared his throat. "Well, that makes two of us."

Ciela rubbed her temples and sighed. She gazed at Link and lowered her eyes. He put a hand on her arm and gave a small nod.

"I think we should go see grandpa. We need to get all this straightened out," she decided.

Her feet lifted off the ground as her wings fluttered. Linebeck groaned and followed after her. Tetra shook her head and looked at Link. He shrugged at her, and she sighed.

Tetra rubbed the back of her neck and motioned for Link to follow her. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Linebeck followed Ciela and folded his arms. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her while he walked. She kept her eyes on the ground and bit her lip.

She looked pathetic, he concluded. He had a sense of sympathy when he saw how distressed she looked.

"So...what do you think happened? You know, with all the glowing and the pixie dust?"

Ciela hesitated and grimaced at his sudden interest. "It's difficult to say. I wish I knew."

The fluttering of her wings began to irritate him. He gave her a look and she blushed.

"What? Is it the wings? They're not as light as my old ones."

Linebeck scoffed. "No kidding, Sparkles. Here, try walking for a change."

Ciela shook her head, remembering the last time she tried to walk. "Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Linebeck stopped and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to the ground and she stood. "Baby steps. Just-"

Suddenly, the waves began to stir. The wind began to increase in speed and a small screech was heard.

Ciela gasped. "Grandpa!"

Tetra and Link ran down the hill to join them at the shore. They expected to see a great white whale bursting to the surface. However, it was not so.

A large beast, similar to a dragon, burst out of the water. It had black, scaly skin and green eyes. Its teeth were long and sharp.

Link heard high-pitched scream and drew his sword with a grunt. They all watched as a figure appeared on top of the creature's head. A tall, thin man with auburn shoulder-length hair.

His skin was white and he wore a long black robe. His eyes were also green and he grinned at the group below him.

"Well, this is quite a first impression, isn't it? It's an honor to meet the famous Boy in Green," the man smirked at Link.

Tetra narrowed her eyes. "And, who are you?

The man seemed offended by the youngster's question. The beast lowered its head near the shore and the young man stepped onto the sandy shore. The group realized the man's skin was actually a very light green. His pupil was thin.

He held up his arms and introduced himself. "I am the son of the great Bellum. My name is Bellarius."

Link's jaw hung open and Tetra clenched her fists. They all turned when theuheard a snort. Linebeck covered his mouth his hand and laughed.

Bellarius frowned. "You fool. Don't you know who I am?"

Linebeck shook his head. "I'm sorry, this isn't a good time to laugh, but...your name is just...pathetic!"

Bellarius turned to Link and ignored the captain while he was in hysterics. "You, boy, are the reason I'm here. You are the only one who can retrieve the Bow of Light."

Linebeck caught his breath and grimaced. "But I thought he-"

Ciela elbowed his in the stomach and he wheezed. Bellarius noticed her for the first time and raised an eyebrow. "And, who is this creature?"

Before Linebeck could say a word Ciela spoke up. "I'm a friend of Link's. I tagged along for the journey."

Luckily, her wings had been tucked down, so Bellarius couldn't see them. He stared at her for a moment her lie seemed to persuade him. Suddenly, another screech was heard. A large white whale jumped out of the water and Ciela widened her eyes.

Grandpa!

The great king rested his chin on the shore and Bellarius growled to himself.

"You should not have come here, Bellarius. You are banished from the surface world, and you know it," the white whale declared.

Link's eyes widened and he asked, "Huh?"

Bellarius pointed a finger at the king. "I come and go as I please, you old fool! I know what you have been scheming, and I will get that bow!"

"After your father was defeated, I could've killed you, Bellarius. But, I foolishly felt pity for you."

Ciela couldn't believe her ears. She had never seen Bellarius since she got her powers back all those months ago. The Ocean King had never even mentioned or cautioned her of him. Bellarius stepped on top of his beast's head and scoffed at the king.

"I may not have much power now, old man. But, when I get that bow, you will regret this night!"

The beast sank back into the dark water and left the group in silence. Ciela sighed with relief and glanced at the white whale. "Grandpa, what's going on?"

"Why did you come here, Ciela? Look at yourself. You've completed the next task that Bellarius needs in order for him to get the bow," he replied.

"You told me to come here, Grandpa. I just did what you told me."

"Bellarius must have more influence over the ocean than I feared. He must have meddled with my message."

Tetra stepped up, frowning. "And, how could he possibly do that?"

Ciela answered, "Sometimes, you can send a message through the waves or water. It's like a whisper. Bellarius must've worded differently before it got to me. But, why would he send us here?"

* * *

The white whale sighed and lowered his eyes. He looked at Link and Tetra with worried eyes.

"You'll have to forgive me, little ones. I put you in danger, purposely."

Tetra grimaced. "Oh, you think?"

"No, you must understand. Bellarius knew that only one could get the bow. So, seeing as Link was the one who defeated Bellum in the first place, I made it so it would seem that Link would be the one to retrieve the bow."

Ciela looked up at him. "But, the faeries said that-"

"Yes. You are the one, Ciela. Courage is a valuble thing. I thought that by drawing attention to Link, you would be safe, and no one would be able to get the bow."

"But, if someone besides Ciela grabs the bow," Tetra asked, "they'll..."

The white whale closed his eyes and said nothing. Tetra gritted her teeth and scoffed. "How could you sacrifice Link to protect your stupid bow?"

The white whale gave a small sad moan. "I am sorry. Much must be risked to protect our world. I thought if Link died while retrieving the bow, Bellarius and any other force would be less tempted to get it."

Link lowered his eyes and said nothing. Tetra stormed towards the grassy hill, muttering angrily. Silence fell upon the isle once more and Ciela hugged herself.

Linebeck shook his head and sighed. "So, I suppose this means the mission is off."

"Not quite."

Linebwck and Ciela glanced at the king in surprise. "Bellarius still thinks Link is fhs only one who can get the bow. As long as he still believes that. He won't be any trouble. You, Ciela, must get the bow. Link will remain in my protection, keeping Bellarius' eye off of you. He is unaware of who you are, so you should be fine."

Link lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. He gave a grunt and stood by Ciela, firm and confident.

"You cannot accompany them, young man. It is unsafe," the king said.

"And, who's fault is that?"

They all looked at Ciela as she folded her arms. "You brought him into this mess, and he is willing to clean it up for you. He's coming with us."

Linebeck was a bit impressed with her insisting attitude. He looked back at the king as he sighed deeply. "Very well. There is no stopping him. You must journey across the sea to the Temple of Nazku, he is a dragon. A friend of mine, who has guarded the bow for centuries."

Linebeck shrugged. "Seems simple enough. I'll get the ship ready."

He headed off and Link stared at the whale. His eyes were filled with anger and hurt. He wanted to help, but also wanted to go home after what he had just been told. Ciela gave a small sigh and sagged her shoulders.

"It still makes no sense. Why would Bellarius send us here?"

"I cannot be sure, dear one. But, you must keep an eye out for him. Protect the children and be careful."

Ciela gave a small nod and motioned for Link to follow her. He grunted and looked back at the hill for Tetra. She had been sitting in the grass and watching them. Link walked over to inform her that they were leaving. Ciela gave a final goodbye to the king and flew towards Linebeck and his ship.

He grabbed the wheel and gave the bell a ring. "Link, hurry or we'll leave without you! There's a strong wind in the air and we don't want to miss it!"

~x~


	3. Choices

The next morning, Linebeck was behind the wheel and Link mopped the deck under his orders. Ciela stared out at the sea and sighed. Why couldn't any of the other spirits get the sword? Surely the spirit of power or wisdom could be worthy enough to catch the bow.

Tetra mostly stayed below deck, and wouldn't speak to anyone but Link. Link wiped his forehead and put the mop aside. Linebeck ordered him to take the wheel for a bit, and Link gladly obeyed. He enjoyed driving the boat. Took his mind off of things for a bit

Linebeck joined Ciela by the edge of the ship and cleared his throat. "I see you've figured out how to stand on your own. Can you walk yet?"

"Not really. I'm not really in the mood right now. Sorry, Linebeck," she sighed.

He pursed his lips and shrugged. "Fine, I just needed to talk to someone. Everyone around here has been obnoxiously quiet."

Ciela raised a curious eyebrow. "You needed to talk to someone?"

"Yeah, I did. I know this might be a shock, but I can get a bit...uncomfortable when I'm alone. And, you people aren't helping."

"I thought someone like you would savor the silence."

He folded his arms and stuck up his nose. "Someone like me? And, what would that be? I'm still human, you know. I have feelings too "

Ciela faked a gasp. "Not you. No way!"

He frowned. "Alright, laugh all you want, Sparkles."

She laughed. "You know, that name isn't really fitting anymore. I don't exactly glow or sparkle."

Linebeck scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Sure, you do."

Ciela felt a weird feeling in her stomach when he said that. He paused, replaying what he said in his head and cursing himself.

He cleared his throat and walked towards Link. "Forget it. Hey, Link! Move over and keep watch for the island!"

Ciela stared back at the sea and admired its light color as the sun's light reflected upon it. A school of fish swam by and she smiled. She looked up ahead but saw no hint of an island. With a sigh, she turned her back to the water and headed blow the deck. Tetra was there, sleeping. She had made a hammock out of a sail and tied it between two wooden beams.

Clever girl.

Ciela thought she should sleep too. She wasn't sure how she would pull off this mission, but she figured she needed rest. She laid down on the floor and closed her eyes. After a few hours, she woke up to a high-pitched scream and sat up. Tetra was still asleep. Ciela flew up to the deck and realized it was dark and very foggy. She could hardly see a thing. Linebeck was shouting orders at Link but Ciela couldn't see them.

"Link!" Ciela cried, as she flew further out into the fog.

"Sparkles?"

Linebeck!

She scanned the area but couldn't see him. She couldn't see anything.

"Link! Linebeck!" Ciela cried again.

Don't panic. Calm down.

"Sparkles, where are you? Hey!"

Fog was everywhere but his voice filled her ears. "Linebeck, can you hear me?"

"Yes, where are you? Stop playing games!"

He sounded a bit far.

"Blow the ship's horn!"

After a pause, she heard the horn. She flew around, calling their names. Suddenly, she heard a growl. She stopped and started to panic.

"Linebeck? Link?"

Her voice was quiet and struck with fear. She looked up and thought flying higher would help. With a deep breath, she flew higher. A splash was heard and she was suddenly drenched in water.

She screamed and covered her eyes.

"Ciela!"

Linebeck?

Had she heard right? Suddenly, she heard chuckle. Ciela shivered from the cold water as she looked around for the owner of the sound. Suddenly, she had trouble keeping herself in the air. Her wings soaked in the water like sponges.

"Is this how the great Ocean King treats his heroes?"

Bellarius.

She was right. He appeared from the fog and stood on top of his beast.

He smiled at Ciela and stood before her. She held her chin up and clenched her jaw.

"You're a wonder, you are. The great little spirit that will fetch the bow."

She grimaced. "What are you talking about?"

He frowned and rubbed his forehead. "I hate when people are obvious liars. Why do you think I meddled with that message from the Ocean King? Do you really think I was stupid enough to think that little elf could get the bow? I knew it had to be you."

Ciela felt a sick feeling in her stomach and swallowed. "You're a maniac. I can't fetch a bow. I'm only a spirit."

He stared at her, studying her eyes. Then, he chuckled a bit. "You poor thing. How cruel of the Ocean King to keep secrets from you. You don't know your full strength yet. But, no matter. We'll have that talk some other time."

Ciela grimaced and he laughed. "I'll ask you one more question, Ciela. It's Ciela, right?"

She didn't answer.

"Since you are the one that has been chosen to fetch the bow, how do you know the Ocean King is being completely honest with you?"

"The Ocean King wouldn't lie to me."

"Then, why would he lie to you about the boy? Did he mention me at all? Did he say how he intends to use this bow?"

Ciela couldn't help but reflect on the questions he asked. The Ocean King never truly told her anything about Bellarius, and he had been lying to her about Link and the bow.

But, she wouldn't and couldn't see him as a villain. He was the Ocean King. Her king, her grandpa.

"Clearly, you don't have any answers. I suppose it's a bit soon to be asking. I'll let you resume your little journey, then."

He turned his back to her and slowly made his way through the fog.

"Is that it, then? No threats?" Ciela spat.

He was gone. She gasped as the fog slowly faded away. The ship came into view again and she was filled with relief. She flew over and Link greeted her.

Linebeck hurried to them and sighed in relief and frustration. "For goodness sake, are you insane? These are dangerous waters. You could've been eaten alive!"

Ciela hunched her shoulders in shame and bit her lip. "Sorry. But, at least the ship is alright."

Linebeck stared at her like she was an idiot. "The ship is alright? We were worried about you, you little barnacle!"

Link patted Ciela's arm and she smiled at him. "You should head inside, Link. It's late and you've done enough for one day."

He gave a nod and hurried below deck. Ciela looked at Linebeck and he folded his arms, turning his back to her.

"I'm sorry about scaring you like that. I should've been careful," she confessed, cursing herself.

Linebeck scoffed. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore, does it? What happened out there, anyway?"

Ciela felt her heart stop. She rubbed the back of her head and shook her head. "I...nothing. Nothing, I was just alone. It was pretty scary."

Linebeck lowered his arms and turned to face her. He didn't realize that she was almost as tall as he was. She probably only went up to his nose, though. He wasn't used to seeing her like this yet.

"I heard a scream when I was out there. It was awful. A high scream, like a girl," she said.

Linebeck took his eyes off her and stared at the sea. Ciela noticed his sudden change of gaze and raised both eyebrows.

"Don't tell me that-"

Linebeck interrupted her with a scolding tone. "Don't tell anyone."

Ciela erupted with laughter. "It's you that I've heard!"

He rolled his eyes and she held her stomach, laughing aloud. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to catch her breath.

Linebeck side-smiled. "Alright, it's not that funny."

Ciela giggled. "I just...can't. That's funny."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You should head inside before you get us all killed from laughing so loud."

With a nod, Ciela laughed as she walked across the deck. She opened the door to go down the stairs that led below deck and walked in. Linebeck shook his head again and stared at the dark waters. They would be arriving at the island in a few days.

He glanced up at the dark sky and noticed how cloudy it was. Squinting, he gave a small grunt.

"Storm's coming."

The captain walked across the deck to the wheel and untues it from the small post that kept it steady. He gripped it with both hands and stared as they neared several storm clouds up ahead.

Ciela reached the deck below and smiled as Link and Tetra were asleep. Ciela stretched and noticed a small mirror that hung on a wall. She stared at herself and sighed. Then, she noticed something.

She wasn't glowing at all.

* * *

Ciela woke up when she heard a sound. She sat up from the floor and noticed Tetra was gone. Link was still asleep on the floor. Ciela carefully got up and flew up the stairs to the top deck. Rain poured onto her face and thunder was heard.

Linebeck kept a strong grip on the wheel and spotted her. "Rise and shine, Sparkles!"

He had to yell over the thunder and clashing of waves. It didn't look like morning at all.

"Linebeck! Where's Tetra?" Ciela called out.

"Up ahead! She thinks she saw an island up ahead where we can stop and get more supplies. The ship's in need of a refill!"

Ciela shielded her eyes with her hand and spotted young Tetra across the deck. Suddenly, a large tentacle shot out of the water and she cried out. She unsheathed a small knife from her belt and stepped back.

Linebeck grunted and slipped. The ship made a hard turn. Tetra lost her footing and fell on her back. Ciela saw the wheel turning way too fast. Without thinking, she managed to grab hold of it and gave a small turn.

"What are you doing?" Linebeck yelled as he got up.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ciela snapped.

Linebeck stood by her and tries to shoo her away. But, Ciela wouldn't budge,

"Get Tetra! I've got it!" Ciela yelled.

"It's my ship! Let go!" Linebeck argued.

"Get Tetra, you idiot!"

"You do it!"

Tetra slashed her knife as the tentacle shot towards her. She managed to cut it a bit and hurried towards Ciela.

"What do we do? Who knows how big this thing is!" Tetra cried.

"I can venture a guess."

They all turned and saw Bellarius standing at the other side of the deck. Tetra gritted her teeth and held our her knife.

"You take one more step, you talking seaweed, and I'll run this through you!"

Bellarius laughed. "My father had a good reason to suck the life out of you, Tetra. Or should I say, Princess?"

Tetra stomped towards him, but Linebeck grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar. "Let go of me! I can take him!"

"Let her go. I'm in the mood for some fun." Bellarius chuckled.

Linebeck raised both eyebrows. "Oh, it's fun that your black heart desires."

He gave the wheel a sharp turn and Bellarius slipped. Linebeck ordered Ciela to take Tetra below deck. Ciela quickly picked Tetra up and carried her towards the door.

She stopped when she heard Linebeck grunt. Several tentacles shot out of the water and wrapped themselves around Linebeck. Ciela shoved Tetra through the door.

"Stay here and wake up Link!"

She shut the door and flew towards Linebeck.

Bellarius shook his finger. "Ah-ah-ah, little spirit. You play by my rules."

Ciela glared at him. "Leave him alone. It's me that you want. Just kill me and leave the ship unharmed."

"That's a noble offer. But, you see, the bow is useless to me without you."

"Then, leave them alone and I'll come with you."

"Are you out of your mind?" Linebeck asked from above.

"Well, that wouldn't be any fun, would it? You're so boring, Ciela. I have a better offer for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's the offer?"

"You come with me, get the bow, and help me kill the Ocean King."

He said it plainly as if it were a mere errand. Ciela's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Never."

He shrugged. "Have fun drowning."

The tentacles holding Linebeck dragged him underwater. Ciela felt her heart stop.

"Linebeck!"

She flew towards the water and stopped when she heard a thunderous crack. The ship was split in two. It sunk into the dark water and Bellarius laughed.

Ciela looked at the water and recalled the last time she got her wings wet. They felt heavier and she couldn't really fly. But, she had no choice.

She dove into the water and swam after Linebeck. He struggled against the tentacles as he felt lightheaded. Ciela grabbed the tentacles but they had a firm grip. Quickly, she got an idea. She looked around and spotted Tetra swimming away from the sinking ship with her knife in hand. Ciela swam over and took Tetra's knife from her.

Quickly, she swam to Linebeck and started slicing at the tentacles that held him. Dark blood surrounded them and she felt him pull her arm and yank her to the surface. They gasped for air and saw Tetra at the surface.

Tetra choked on salt water. "Link's stuck inside the ship. His foot is stuck and the ship is filling with water!"

Ciela swam back down and reached the ship. She swam down to the deck below and realized it wasn't completely flooded. Link was struggling to get his small leg out from out of a hole in the floor. Ciela swam over and heloed him yank it out. She grabbed him and swam back to the surface.

Her wings felt heavier than ever and she couldn't swim any further. Link tried to yank her arm but she was too heavy. He let go and swam away. Ciela felt her eyes gets heavy. Her lungs burned and she grasped her neck. Suddenly, her arm was yanked and she saw Linebeck pulling her to the surface.

Her lungs filled with air and he held her close. "You...stupid, little glitterball."

She narrowed her eyes and shoved him away. "You pathetic excuse for a captain! Why didn't you grab Tetra and run like I asked?"

He faked a laugh. "While what? You have a little insult battle with Bellarius? And, what's with this tone of yours?"

Ciela splashed him with water, angrily. "I had everything under control!"

"Oh, you mean the part where you were willing to sacrifice yourself like a fool? He knows that you're vulnerable!"

"I was trying to help unlike you! All you cared about was your stupid ship!"

Tetra frowned. "Hey, guys?"

Linebeck snapped back at Ciela. "My stupid ship is the reason we've gotten this far, if you've forgotten!"

Ciela rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

"Guys."

"And, it's not the only thing I care about! Did you forget that I just saved your-"

"HEEEYYYY!"

They both turned at Tetra and she groaned in frustration. "I'm sorry for interrupting your little pep talk, but I just thought I'd remind you two that we're stranded in the middle of the ocean with no island nearby."

Ciela lowered her eyes and instantly felt guilty for wasting time arguing. She glanced at the sea and spotted a tall wooden ladder leading up to a small lookout post in the middle of the water. It was several feet away, but they had no choice.

"There," she said, pointing at the post.

Tetra and Link followed her gaze and gasped. Tetra, then, smirked at Link.

"Nothing you can't handle. There are several of those posts in the ocean back where we're from. And, they usually are guarded by a goon or two. Pretty sure this place won't be an exception."

Link nodded and swam ahead. Tetra followed, leaving Lineback and Ciela. He shut his eyes and let out a deep exhale. "Look, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I just got carried away, I guess."

Ciela just stared at him as he spoke. "I know you didn't mean it. But, we both got upset. Not just you. Come on."

She started to swim and she heard him chuckle. "Here, you're not going anywhere with those heavy wings dragging you down."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and she gasped, lightly. "You're so cold."

"Well, we'll keep warm if we stay close together. Now, let's hurry before those two get killed."

And with that, they followed the two blonde youngsters.

~x~


	4. A Cold Night

Link climbed the high ladder and reached the top. Tetra was not far behind him. Ciela and Linebeck looked up when they heard a sword slash and a strange screeching noise from above. Suddenly, a strange creature with a hog-like face fell into the water dead.

Ciela gasped and gripped Linebeck's jacket. He felt his heart jump and looked at the ladder, awkwardly.

"Ladies, first," he motioned.

She gave him a look. "As if. You go first. I'm in a dress, Linebeck."

He blushed and face palmed himself. "I...right, right! Sorry, let me, uh, go ahead."

Ciela kept her wings up so they could avoid the water, and they seemed dry enough to fly her up the ladder. Linebeck hoisted himself onto the ladder and climbed. Giving her wings a flutter, Ciela slowly lifted herself out of the water.

Link met Linebeck at the top and helped him up. Ciela flew up and hugged herself to keep warm. Tetra shivered like a madman and her teeth chattered. They all sat down on the post, except for Tetra. She spotted a telescope and tried to see if she could find an island or ship nearby.

"You won't find anything at this hour, kid. Too dark out to see anything," Linebeck sighed, wiping water from his forehead.

"Yeah? Maybe you can't. Just watch me, old man," Tetra replied.

Ciela shivered the most since all she had to wear was a dress. Link removed his green cap and began to wring the water out of it.

Linebeck cleared his throat. "Well, considering the circumstances, it's a pretty nice view from up here. I mean, you've gotta admit."

Tetra took her eye from the telescope and frowned at Linebeck. Link and Ciela exchanged a glanced and stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"Well, say something for goodness sake! You all kill me with your silence."

Ciela shivered again. "Well, we were all nearly killed, Linebeck. Kind of difficult to...you know."

"Hey, I think I see something," Tetra gasped.

Linebeck rolled his eyes but Link jumped to his feet. He hurried to the telescope to get a glimpse and judge for himself.

A small wind blew by and they shivered even more. Linebeck glanced at Ciela and back at the floor. Link gave a small laugh and pointed out at the sea.

Tetra placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "See? There's an island out there. I'll bet anything that it's where the Temple of Nazku is."

Linebeck raised an eyebrow. "First off, who made you navigator? And second, that temple is days away. And third, exactly how far is this island? And fourth-"

"You are completely unbearable! Just trust me on this," Tetra spat.

"Trust you? A child with no sailing experience and with an ego the size of my mother's-"

"Linebeck! Honestly, will you two just stop fighting? It's late and we should be getting some rest. It's been a long day," Ciela sighed.

Link yawned and laid down on the wooden floor. Tetra gave Linebeck a hard glare and scoffed. She laid down near Link and closed her eyes. With a sigh, Ciela laid down and hugged herself to keep warm.

She felt so useless as a human now. Perhaps that is why Bellarius had then go to the Isle of Faeries. She just didn't know what to think. Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep and get her mind off of things.

Nothing helped. She tried to think of her grandpa and his enormous, blubbery smile. As several minutes passed by, she started to doze off. Suddenly, she was awoken. Something heavy was placed on her. It was cold and wet. Her eyes should open and she saw Linebeck walking back to where he sat before.

He wasn't wearing his long navy blue jacket. He had placed it over her.

~x~

 **A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is freakishly short. I had a huge moment of enlightenment and I didn't have the time or inspiration to write it into one chapter -_- whoops...anyway, here's a bit of fluff for you. I'm not usually a fan of fluff but I don't mind a little here and there. Next chapter will be up soon! BTW thanks for reading and reviewing! It's literally one thirty in the morning right now...ugh. I need friends xD buh bye. More to come...**


	5. Yuka

A seagull flew above the post and gave a small cry. The sun pierced Ciela's skin and gave it a burn. She cringed at the bright light and sat up. Linebeck's coat slid off of her in the process. She smiled a bit and shook her head.

Link and Linebeck were snoring and Tetra was-

"Tetra?" Ciela gasped.

She stood up and looked around at the vast blue that surrounded them. Tetra was nowhere in sight.

"Link, wake up!" Ciela cried, fluttering her wings and lifting off the floor.

"Mmmm? Huh?" Link moaned.

He scanned the post for Tetra but she wasn't there. Gasping, he stood and hurried to the telescope. Linebeck remained sleeping until Ciela threw his coat at his face.

"Mmm!" Linebeck groaned, pulling his jacket from his face. "What's the big-"

"Tetra is gone! She isn't here!" Ciela cried.

She flew from the post and down towards the water. Her hands covered her mouth as she looked around in shock and terror.

"Tetra! Tetra, where are you?"

No response.

Oh, Tetra...oh, no!

She flew back up to the post as Link continued looking through the telescope. Ciela breathed heavily and tried to calm down.

"Where could she have gone? Why would she just leave? What happened?"

Linebeck held up his hands and spoke, gently. "Just relax, alright? Panicking isn't going to help. I'm sure the little princess just-"

"How can you be joking at a time like this?" Ciela asked, frustrated.

Link pointed out to sea at the island afar. There was smoke coming from the to of it. Ciela grimaced and flew near Link, squinting at the island.

She bit her lip. "That's not just any island. There's a volcano there."

"Maybe that's where she is. She was pretty adamant about it last night," Linebeck suggested.

"There's no time to swim over and find out. I'll have to fly over myself," Ciela realized.

Link looked up at her in disagreement. He gripped the handle of his sword and nodded. Ciela smiled and shook her head.

"No, Link, you stay here. I'll be alright on my own, and I'll bring Tetra back, I promise."

Linebeck and Link watched as Ciela leaped over the edge and flew towards the island. It was a bit of a trip. She turned her head back to the post and hoped the two of them would be alright.

The island had a sandy shore and several tall rocks around it. She landed on the wet sand, letting it seal between her toes. Up ahead was a grassy pathway that led to a fall rocky volcano. The air was a bit warm and the wind blew a little faster.

The island itself wasn't very wide but the volcano took up most of the space. Ciela looked around and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Tetra!"

She was silent for a moment to listen for a response. None came. With a gulp, she hovered off her feet and flew around, calling Tetra's name. The volcano rumbled a bit and she continued her search.

No luck. Ciela felt her eyes water, but blinked them dry. Tetra was fine. She had to be.

"Tetra! It's me! Ciela!"

A deep chuckle made her gasp. She looked around and heard a deep rumble.

"You seek a young lass?"

Ciela saw no one. "Who's there? Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Well, turn around, and you'll find me!"

Ciela swallowed and slowly turned around. No one was there. Nothing but a few palm trees and grass and the volcano.

She frowned. "Where's Tetra? Who are you?"

Another chuckle. "Call me Yuka."

Ciela's eyes widened and she raised her eyes to the volcano. A pair of cracks in the middle of it suddenly looked like eyes. A large crack below them was a mouth. Ciela's jaw dropped and she let out a small sound of shock.

"Yes, a shock, isn't it? Who knew that we volcano's could speak?" Yuka laughed.

Ciela was dumbstruck. "You're...a volksman! A watcher of the volcano-folk! How could I forget?"

"Yes, little one. You've heard of us, then?"

"Yes, yes! Grandpa mentioned you a few times, but I've never met one before," Ciela smiled, excitedly.

"Grandfather?"

"Oh, the Ocean King!"

Yuka smiled. "Ah, yes. How is the old fellow?"

"He's doing well, thank you. I'm Ciela, the spirit of Courage!"

Yuka chuckled. "That's quite the introduction, young one."

Ciela blushed. "Right. Sorry."

"Spirit, you say? You're unlike any spirit I've ever seen."

"It's a long story. Oh! Tetra! I forgot about her!" Ciela gasped.

"Ah, the feisty little pirate. She is inside my cave, exploring. A brave one, she is."

"I know. I have to find her. Thank goodness, she's alright. Thank you, Yuka!"

Ciela hurried to the cave and called out Tetra's name. Her voice echoed through the cave and she listened.

"Ciela?"

Tetra came into view and Ciela filled with relief. "For crying out loud! Do you know how we worried were?"

Tetra shrugged. "Sorry. I just noticed the smoke and thought maybe the island was worth exploring."

Ciela groaned and sighed. "Let's head back before Link has a heart attack."

Ciela held Tetra by her arms and flew out of the cave. She stopped once they were out and thanked Yuka once more.

"No problem, young spirit."

"I'll mention you to the Ocean King when I get back."

"You mean, if you get back."

~x~

 **A/N: A longer chapter! I don't know if anyone has noticed but I have slipped a few lord of the rings hints in this story. Mostly the names. Nazku, the keeper of the bow, was named after the Nazgul in LOTR. And the idea of a volcano being a watcher over his own kind was an idea taken from Treebeard, an Ent who watched over the trees in lotr haha anyway, hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. The Golden Frog

The girls turned when they heard Bellarius" voice from behind. He approached them with his dragon-like creature. It opened its jaws and fire poured from inside of its mouth, towards the island. Ciela ducked down and accidentally dropped Tetra. Thankfully, they were not too far from the ground. Tetra screamed and covered her head as fire surrounded them. Bellarius held his hand in the air and his dragon ceased fire.

Ciela glanced at Yuka as part of the volcano was caught in flame. Bellarius laughed and shook his head.

"The last time I remember, there were four of you on this suicide mission. Where is the elf and the captain?"

Ciela gulped but kept a straight face. "They're...gone."

Bellarius raised both eyebrows. "Dead? Well, that's unfortunate. I was looking forward to meeting the boy on the battle field. As for the captain, it isn't a total loss, is it?"

Ciela felt her eye twitch but kept them lowered to continue the lie. The island was now on fire and smoke filled the air. Bellarius looked at his creation and marveled at it.

"This is what becomes of those who serve the Ocean King. They burn and are left to be worth nothing more than the dirt I stand on," he said, turning his attention to Ciela.

She shut her eyes as he drew near her. Then, he spat on her face. She raised a shaking hand to wipe it clean as he shook his head. "You're not dirt, Ciela. You have more power than you realize. The Ocean King is so cruel as to not show you your full potential."

"My full potential. By making me turn into a human?"

"Yes, being human makes you weaker, but it was the only way you could get the bow. Fingers, you know," he chuckled.

Ciela swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke clearly. "I will find the bow and I will run an arrow right through you."

Bellarius frowned and slapped her across the face. She stumbled backwards and fell on her back onto the wet sand. "Threats are a waste of time. If you're going to kill me, do it. Don't just stand around talking about it."

Yuka let out a large moan as the volcano caught on fire. Ciela looked at the old volcano with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Weep not, young spirit. Find the bow and destroy the darkness..." Yuka moaned.

Bellarius stepped onto his dragon and left the burning island. Ash and smoke filled the air as Tetra finally found Ciela amidst the flames. She helped her up and they flew off the island with no time to mourn for Yuka. Ciela's cheek burned and she was certain it was bruised. She stopped halfway towards the post and glanced back at the island. Her eyes filled with sorrow for old Yula and she continued flying off.

They arrived at the post with Link and Linebeck waiting for them. Ciela put Tetra down and wiped some of the ash from her face. Linebeck scanned her for injuries and was relieved when he saw none, except for the bruise on her cheek.

"What happened?" he asked.

Ciela sniffed and shook her head. "Volcano trouble. We'll talk about it later. Right now...we have to find that bow and fast. It's our only hope."

Linebeck sighed. "But, how? We don't have a ship and we're days away from the temple."

They were all silent as they realized they were stranded. Ciela rubbed her eyes and hung her head. What could they do? Suddenly, a thought came into her head.

Her face beamed with joy. "Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?"

She leaped off the post and flew towards the water. With a pause and silent prayer for hope, she gave a deep whistle. Link rested his hands in the edge of the post and waited. Nothing happened. Ciela whistled again and they waited.

Then, a creature leaped out of the water with a splash. Link recognized it immediately and smiled. A golden frog swam towards Ciela and saluted her.

"Howdy! How can I be of service?"

Ciela spoke plainly. "We wish to travel to the Temple of Nazku. Are any of your kind near there?"

The frog thought for a moment gave a nod. "There's an island a few miles near it that a friend of mine likes to swim by. Gives him comfort, you know. Nice place."

"Perfect. Thank you. There'll be four of us going there."

The frog nodded and took out a stone tablet. He drew a strange design on it and a whirlwind appeared, lifting them into the air. Suddenly, they all landed in water near an island. Link cheered and smiled at Tetra.

The island had white sand and several palm trees. Tetra and Link swam ahead, racing each other. Linebeck offered Ciela his arm and she blinked.

"Your wings are wet," he pointed out.

"Oh, right. Thank you."

She took his arm and they approached the inhabited island together.

~x~

 **A/N: let me just say that if this chapter really sucks...I apologize. The last chapter I posted ended up not being complete. I guess I didn't copy and paste the text that I wrote so I didn't realize it ended the way that it did. PLUS, I accidentally deleted this chapter from my memo app and lost it -_- so guess what? I had to rewrite the whole thing...I remembered most of it and got rid of things I didn't think were necessary but MAN. I hate when that happens...anyway, thanks for reading.**


	7. A Different Man

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter gets a bit violent and there's a mention of blood. I think this'll be the only chapter that really got this rated T. Again, WARNING!**

 **~x~**

The island was uninhabited. It was a rather large island with several palm trees and white sand. There was a jungle forest in the center of it with several birds and animals to be heard.

Linebeck helped Ciela to her feet and she gave her wings several flaps to dry off. Tetra spit out a mouthful of seawater and wiped her mouth. Link began to gather some wood and Tetra offered to look for some food.

"I'll wager there's a nice pineapple tree with my name on it around here ," she smirked as she headed towards the jungle.

"Just don't get lost or do anything stupid," Linebeck frowned as he and Ciela got higher up the beach.

Tetra shrugged as she walled backwards, "Well, I'm not you, am I?"

The fesity pirate turned around and disappeared within the jungle trees. Linebeck got on his knees and laid down on his back with a huge sigh.

Ciela sat down and rested her elbows on her knees. Linebeck eyed the bruise on her cheek and raised an eyebrow.

"How'd that happen?"

Ciela shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry."

She lowered her eyes and he shrugged. "Fine by me."

He grabbed a handful of sand and watched it slowly fall from his hand. Link returned with a load of twigs and branches. After putting them down, he wiped his forehead. He gazed into the distance and spotted an island ahead of them. Linebeck followed his gaze and nodded.

"There it is. The Temple of Nazki," he sighed.

They managed to get a fire going and dried off. It was getting dark and the only content one was Tetra, since she managed to find a pineapple tree. Link cut pieces for everyone but Ciela didn't eat. All she thought of was Yuka and Bellarius.

Tetra stared at the fire and stretched her arms. "So, this bow...is it going to destroy Bellarius?"

Ciela didn't answer. Not that she felt obligated to. The question was just put out in the open. Linebeck noticed her silence and shrugged.

"I think that's why we're looking for it, kid."

"But, the Ocean King didn't say that specifically, did he? I mean, all he said was that we were supposed to get it." Tetra continued.

"If that's what he said, that's what we're supposed to do." Linebeck grunted.

"But, how can we trust the guy? I mean, he nearly got Link killed, for goodness sake. Everybody just seemed to brush it off like it was nothing!"

Linebeck glanced at Ciela and back at Tetra with a frown. "You're not really making the situation any better."

Tetra scoffed and laid down in the small bed she made out of leaves. Link looked at Linebeck and motioned for him not to say anything. Ciela kept her eyes on the distant island without saying a thing.

"Get some sleep, runt. You'll need it. Who knows what we'll be up against tomorrow," the captain advised.

With a small nod, Link got comfortable in the warm sand and closed his eyes. Linebeck poked the fire with a stick and watched as several red sparks filled the air.

"How long are you going to keep to yourself? You're so quiet that it's starting to creep me out."

"Just savor the silence."

Linebeck scooted near her and sighed. "I think you're in need of a little awakening."

He tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to get up. She ignored him and hunched her shoulders. He frowned and sighed. Then, he got stood up and grabbed a handful of sand.

"Come on, Sparkles. Lighten up," he said, quietly.

"Leave me alone, Linebeck."

Her voice was cold and stern. With a sigh, he shook his head. "I warned you."

He threw the sand in his at her and she gasped. Filled with anger, she stood up and shoved him away.

"Don't you see what's happening, you simpleminded fool? If I get that bow in my hands, Bellarius will use any force or threat to get me to use it for his own bidding! I can't do it! I shouldn't even be here! I don't know why I'm here.."

Linebeck stood in shock, not because if her outburst, but because of all people, she was telling this to him. And, for some strange reason, that made him feel a bit...needed.

Her cheeks were a bit red and she clenched her fists. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Never mind. It's not like you'd understand. I'll bet the only think on your mind is your stupid ship."

It was Lineback's turn to get angry. Ciela began to walk towards the water, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're not the only one with feelings around here. I know that I was a different man in the past. But, I care about more things than myself."

Ciela folded her arms. "Like what, might I ask?"

Linebeck inhaled to speak but stopped. His eyes met hers and she grimaced. When he did not look away, she felt her face soften. He lowered his eyes and nodded.

"The Ciela I once knew was an obnoxious little puffball that never took anything from anyone, despite being so small," he sighed.

Blinking away tears, Ciela shrugged. "I guess that Ciela is gone. I can't do this. There is no way I can get that bow without Bellarius-"

Linebeck shushed her a bit harshly and shook his head. "I'm not talking about Bellarius. Forget Bellarius. What would the old puffball do?"

Ciela felt irritated. "I don't know! You got me, okay? You win!"

"This isn't about winning an argument. This is about getting these kids home and restoring our worlds."

Ciela held her head in her hands and sighed. Suddenly, she felt her skin tighten when she felt two hands remove her own from her face. Linebeck looked down at her and gently ran his hand across her injured cheek and down to her chin. He held it up and looked into her golden eyes.

"No matter how this ends, you have to do the right thing. Get that bow and we'll be right there with you," he said, quietly.

Tetra cleared her throat. "Define 'we'. If you two are done making out with your eyes, I think I might have an idea."

Ciela felt her cheek burn from embarrassment as she pulled away from Linebeck and approaches Tetra as she sat in the stand. With a stick she drew a large circle and four X's.

"Bellarius isn't very strong without his creepy creatures of the deep. So, when Ciela gets the bow, you can be sure that Bright Eyes will be there. Link will handle him while Ciela gets a good aim on him with the bow."

She drew arrows and several sketches in the sand and continued. "Bellarius will probably hope to drive you out of the temple to meet his dragon and squid. When he does, Linebeck will be out there, acting as bait."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on!" Linebeck interrupted.

Tetra raised an annoyed eyebrow. "Questions?"

"Why am I acting as bait? I'm the captain!"

Ciela joined in, commenting, "I think we've all seen how fast you run from danger, Linebeck. You're the fastest."

Link chuckled with Tetra and Linebeck glanced at Ciela. Normally, he would've replied with a sarcastic remark, but he only nodded. "Fine."

Tetra smiled. "Perfect. It's settled, then."

"And, where do I come in?"

Link let out a small scream when he heard Bellarius' voice in the darkness. He unsheathed his sword and Linebeck pulled Ciela behind him. Tetra frowned and kept her guard on.

"This is just lovely, isn't it? The four of you plotting against me. It's really made my night!" Bellarius said, hidden by the darkness.

Tetra frowned. "Show yourself, sardine-breath!"

"Sardines? You hungry, little princess?"

Suddenly, the tide came in too quickly and Tetra and Link were engulfed in a wave of fish. Link slashed his way through with his sword, trying to find Tetra. Suddenly, the tide of fish began to pull the children towards the water.

Linebeck lunged forward, holding out his hand. "Link!"

Suddenly, he let out a choked cry as a several strands of seaweed wrapped around his neck, bringing him down to the ground. Bellarius approached Ciela with a grin and chuckled.

"It's amazing what these mortals would do for you, Ciela. You have more influence than I thought, especially with the dear captain."

The seaweed released Linebeck and he coughed up a bit of blood. Bellarius pulled out a swordfish from his robe and placed the blade under Linebeck's chin.

"Don't touch him," Ciela spat.

Tetra managed to pop her little head out of the fish and cried, "Help! Let us go, you freak!"

Bellarius surrounded himself and Linebeck with water up to his waist. He reached into the water and pulled out a piece of brain coral. "You recognize this particular bit of coral. Coral is a rather rough mineral. Hard to break and dangerous if not handled well."

Linebeck got to his knees, still grasping his neck. He was soaken wet and pale. Bellarius grabbed a handful of his hair and raised the piece of coral in the air.

"How many hits would make him more intelligent, Ciela? Should we find out?" Bellarius sneered.

Ciela stood helplessly and stared at Linebeck and the school of fish that slowly led Link and Tetra into the water to drown. "Let them go...please."

Bellarius gritted his teeth. "You didn't answer."

Ciela covered her mouth with both hands as Bellarius struck Linebeck in the head with the coral. Stars filled his mind and he felt his eyes get heavy.

"Stop it! Please, stop! I'll do whatever you want!"

Another strike.

A sob escaped her lips and she covered her eyes. "Stop it!"

Oh, Grandpa! Somebody...oh, God, no!

Another strike.

Ciela felt something tug her towards Bellarius. She easily took the coral from his hand and tossed it aside. He stepped away as Linebeck slipped to the ground, unconscious. Tears streamed down Ciela's cheeks as she placed Linebeck's head on her lap. Bellarius snapped his fingers and the fish released Link and Tetra. They fell onto the wet sand, gasping for breath.

Bellarius yanked Ciela away from Linebeck and sneered at her. "You can't and you won't quit this mission. I need that bow and you won't ever see your stupid friends breathing again if I don't get it. I'll let you make the choice. I want that bow by tomorrow at sunset."

He shoved her to the ground and grunted. Ciela watched his army of fish swarmed underneath Linebeck and slowly lifted him off the ground, towards the sea. He had them do the same with the children and they were gone.

Ciela shut her eyes and slowly got up from the sand. She wiped the sand off her arms and elbows and stood up. Her eyes spotted the temple from miles away and she lowered her eyes.

Grandpa, help me be my old self again.

.

~x~

 **A/N: Sorry for the constant updating xP I just got inspired and I HAD to update. Anyway, if you didn't find this chapter violent, good for you. I, personally, thought it was kinda violent, but it's probably just me. Hope you liked it and I'll do my best to update tomorrow. Kinda busy tomorrow.**


	8. The Bow

Link was freezing cold. Being underwater was never really something he fancied. Bellarius had brought them to a cave underwater. He had attached bubbles to their heads so they could breathe. Link and Tetra sat on the floor, surrounded by several pairs of eyes.

"We have to get out of here," Tetra whispered to Link.

Link nodded but he was stripped of all his weapons and couldn't think of an escape stragedy. The cave in which they were held was a bit dark and cold. They couldn't see very much and stayed together, in fear that they would get lost. Not that they were allowed to go anywhere.

Linebeck, on the other hand, had bigger problems. He woke up on land, inside a cave. When he sat up, he heard a shimmering sound. When he turned, he gasped at the sight before him. It was the bow.

It sat on a large stone at the top of stony stairs. Linebeck realized he wasn't far from where Ciela was and stood to his feet. His head was in massive pain, but he wouldn't let it bother him. He had to escape and find the children, wherever they were.

"It's a pity I can't kill you yet, Linebeck. I mean, it really us a huge pity."

Linebeck closed his eyes as his head began to ache. "Good things to all who wait."

Bellarius stepped into view and laughed. He shook his head and kept his hands clasped behind his back. "It's so funny seeing a spirit so afraid and pathetic. Ciela doesn't know it, but I have big plans for her. Once she gets the bow, she'll understand."

Linebeck shook his head. "She isn't going to get that bow for you."

"Don't try and act so hopeful, Linebeck. It never does anyone any good. Ciela will get the bow because she knows what will happen if she doesn't."

"She also knows what'll happen if she does get it. You won't let us go. You'll kill us anyway."

Bellarius shrugged. "Well, of course. But, she's very vulnerable. She'll do as she's told."

"I think she's more than you give her credit for."

Bellarius struck Linebeck in the face and he stumbled to the ground. "I know what she's capable of, you leech! What would a mere mortal, a useless captain, know about it?"

Shutting his eyes from his massive headache, Linebeck slowly got up. "You don't know her like I do."

Bellarius rolled his eyes and laughed aloud. "This is charming. You think you know her better because she's opened up to you the most. Typical mortal thinking."

"She'll stop you."

Bellarius shook his head and pointed a pale finger at Linebeck. "No, she won't. No one can. Not even the little elf with his tiny knife."

He approached Linebeck and lifted his chin with his finger. "Not as long as I have you."

"Get your hands off him, Bellarius."

They both looked around and spotted Ciela flying towards them. She folded her arms when she landed a few feet from them and kept her eyes on Bellarius.

"Well, if it isn't the little faery. I didn't think you'd come but I suppose your little heart was missing a certain someone, eh?" Bellarius asked as he gripped Linebeck's chin, tightly.

"I'm here to get the bow. And, I expect you to hold your end of the bargain," Ciela replied.

Bellarius raised both of his eyebrows. "Ah, yes, that. Well, I am a man of my word. Nazku?"

Out of the water came several dark purple tentacles. A large squid came out of the water and onto the rocky surface. Ciela grimaced and shook her head.

"You're...Nazku? But...you tried to drown Linebeck," she gasped in disbelief.

The squid had one large red eye and spoke with a gargled voice. "Yes...I did. The Ocean King has been a good friend to me. Kind and generous...however, Bellarius' power is increasing and I have chosen to take the side...of the obvious victor in this battle."

Bellarius stepped towards Ciela with a huge grin on his face. "Nazku made a decision that you can still make, dear Ciela. With the bow, we can kill the false king and make way for a new one. I would treat the ocean well and rule it with an iron fist."

Ciela lowered her eyes and sighed. She glanced at the bow and then at Linebeck. He didn't cower or look away. He looked at her as if he had nothing but faith in her. She gulped and tried to choose her words carefully.

"I am here to get the bow and do whatever you ask of me. In return, you will release Linebeck and the children."

Bellarius smiled widely, revealing his sharp teeth. "Of course. Nazku, if you would have the children brought here?"

Nazku blinked. "One of my colleagues is bringing them as we speak."

"Excellent. Then, you know what to do."

The squid, despite it's largeness, moved rather quickly. One of its tentacles grabbed Linebeck and dragged him towards the squid's eye. Linebeck gasped in horror but tried not to panic.

Bellarius motioned has hand at the stairs and smiled at Ciela. "After you."

She stepped onto the first cold, stone step and slowly made her way up. The bow seemed to light up the cave with its glow. Linebeck watched as she got closer and closer.

Finally, she reached the last step and swallowed. Her small hand reached out to grab the bow. Bellarius held his breath as her fingers wrapped around the bow. She pulled it off the stone and it let out a loud shimmer.

Ciela gasped and was entranced by its bright glow. She side-smiled and admired the golden wood of the bow. Her eyes turned back to Linebeck and she flew down, putting the quiver of arrows on her back. Bellarius clapped his hands and laughed.

"Well done, Ciela! I knew you had it in you!"

Suddenly, Link and Tetra were shot out of the water and onto dry land. They coughed aloud and gasped when they saw Ciela with the bow.

"You did it," Tetra gasped.

Suddenly, in a flash, Ciela readied an arrow onto the bow and aimed at Bellarius. "Link, Tetra, get behind me!"

Without a thought, they ran behind her and Bellarius laughed. "Well, this is an interesting twist!"

"Let Linebeck go and then surrender yourself," Ciela snapped.

Bellarius laughed again. "Surrender? You're very funny, Ciela."

She gritted her teeth and replied, "Do as I say because I'm about to get real hilarious."

A sound in the water made Bellarius jump. A spray of water filled the air as the Ocean King popped his face out of the water. "I'd do as she says, Bellarius. The same goes for you, Nazku."

The squid eyed his friend and gave the tentacle holding Linebeck a squeeze. Linebeck cringed and grunted, making Ciela grip the bow tightly. "Let him go!"

"Don't worry about me, you puffball! Kill him! Do it now!" Linebeck grunted as he felt the tentacle squeeze him even more.

"We can stand like this for eternity or you can complete the task I have given you, Ciela," Bellarius smiled.

Tetra stood up and narrowed her eyes. "You heard Linebeck! Kill him!"

"Your dear captain will be split into two pieces if you do. Just like his ship," Nazku threatened.

Ciela kept the arrow drawn back as she tried to think, eyeing Nazku."I'll kill you both before you can hurt him."

Nazku chuckled deeply as he gave Linebeck another squeeze. "Are you prepared to take that risk?"

"Linebeck said to kill him!" Tetra snapped at Ciela.

"Do as I said, Ciela!" Bellarius shouted.

"Ciela! Forget about me!" Linebeck grunted.

"Ciela!"

"Ciela!"

Bellarius yanked Linebeck from Nazku and wrapped his arm around his neck as he approached Ciela. "Come on, Ciela, just join me. Is it so hard?"

She kept her aim on him as they stood between her and the king. Her breathing was heavy and she felt a bead of sweat fall from her brow.

"I'll just save us some time." Bellarius sighed.

He let Linebeck go and took out his swordfish. He pressed the blade against Linebeck's neck and glanced at Ciela. "I'll let you decide his fate. What'll it be? A cut to his throat? Or an arrow in the chest?"

Ciela shook her head. "No..."

"Ciela, do it. I wouldn't ever wish to die at this coward's hand," Linebeck said, gazing into her eyes.

"Linebeck, dont ..." Ciela said, as a sob reached her throat.

Bellarius slowly slid the blade and started to cut Linebeck's neck. Ciela shut her eyes and cried, "Linebeck!"

She loosened her grip and the arrow flew. Link and Tetra watched and held their breaths.

The arrow shined brightly and blinded them all. When the light died down, everyone was silent and gazed in pure shock. Bellarius was on the ground, along with Linebeck. The arrow Ciela shot was lodge into the tailfin of the Ocean King.

"GRANDPA!"


	9. Changes

The giant whale shrunk down to his human form, and he was Oshus once more. The arrow was lodged into his chest and he breathed heavily. Bellarius stood up with a chuckle.

"Well, the great king meets his end," he smiled.

Linebeck, lying on his stomach, lifted his head and gasped. "Old man...oh..no."

Oshus pulled the arrow from his chest and his breathing turned into gasps. Bellarius approached him and knelt down beside him.

"Who will govern the seas now? Such a shame for you only got your crown returned to you only months ago."

Bellarius was suddenly thrown off his feet as Linebeck lunged himself onto him and onto the ground. Link gasped and went to join him in holding Bellarius down. Ciela dropped the bow and quiver to run to Oshus' side.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed. "Oh, no...I'm so so sorry."

"Think nothing on it, dear Ciela...I wasn't going to...let you lose a piece of your heart when you had only just found it," the old man croaked.

Ciela didn't understand. "...What..?"

Link screamed as he was lifted into the air by Nazku's tentacles and tossed through the air and into the water. Tetra gasped as his little body fell in the water.

"Link!"

She hurried into the water after him. Linebeck raised his fist and punched Bellarius in the face twice. Nazku growled and grabbed Linebeck, squeezing him tightly. Bellarius got to his feet and wiped his lower lip as it had begun to bleed.

"Don't kill him. Not yet, my friend," he told Nazku.

Ciela cupped the side of Oshus' pale face, crying and shaking her head. "Don't leave me...please."

Bellarius grinned. "I'll give you a few moments to say your goodbyes. No need to rush."

Oshus slowly closed his eyes and moaned. "You...must...not fail me."

Ciela gave a sob. "Oh, Grandpa..."

The old man raised his eyes to the golden ones before him and held Ciela's hand. "Don't be afraid. I am with you..forever and always."

His grip slowly loosened and he exhaled deeply, for the last time. Ciela gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Bellarius gave a large smirk and glanced at Linebeck.

"I think it's time for us to head off. Come, come, Ciela!"

Ciela turned her gaze to him and Linebeck felt intimidated. She looked as if she could kill Bellarius with her eyes. She picked up the bow and quiver, aiming an arrow at Bellarius.

"Tell me..why I shouldn't kill you right now," she hissed.

Bellarius put on a bored expression and then smiled. "Because I can offer you everything you've ever wanted."

Ciela kept her cold glare. "And, what was that?"

He chuckled and glanced at Linebeck. "Well, for starters, I'll keep him alive for a little longer."

"Not just him. Tetra and Link as well," she demanded.

Bellarius side-smiled. "Whatever you wish. Shall we be off, then?"

Ciela slowly lowered her bow and stepped towards Bellarius. He held out his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

Nazku kept his grip on Linebeck and dragged him towards the water. Ciela glanced back at Oshus and shut her eyes. Her hand took hold of Bellarius' and they approached the wager together.

Meanwhile, Tetra grabbed Link's hand underwater and yanked him up to the surface. They both gasped for air and swam to the rocky base. Link coughed and sighed from exhaustion. He was cold and tired.

"They're gone. We have to find them," Tetra said, determined.

Link plopped himself down and shook his head. Tetra narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms. "If we don't stop him, we may never get home."

Link shrugged. "Mmmm."

Tetra frowned. "You don't care? Well, if you're giving up, I'll go on my own."

She marched towards the water and stepped in. When she was waist-deep, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and Link had a look on his face.

"Together," he mumbled.

Tetra felt a smile stretch on her lips and nodded, "Together."

They swam off the island and headed towards the one across from it.

###

Beallarius had taken Ciela to the temple of the Ocean King. Its power had died along with the king so they no longer needed an hourglass to get in. Bellarius had Linebeck's hands tied to a thin pillar as he spoke with Ciela.

"What should we do next, Ciela? The Ocean King is gone so I'm finally free from all restraint!"

Ciela gripped the bow in her hand and shut her eyes. It was really happening. Bellarius was now able to rule the ocean and spread his darkness onto the world. Bellarius circled around her, unable to contain his excitement.

"Well, while you decide, I'm going to have a little chat with our dear captain. We have loads to discuss!"

They stood in a part of the temple that Ciela had never seen. It was a stony base with a few broken pillars and was surrounded by water. Bellarius approached Linebeck as Nazku shifted in the water. He moved towards Ciela and kept his large eye on her.

Bellarius took out a dagger and smiled at Linebeck. The captain, though struck with fear, kept his head high. Bellarius opened Linebeck's jacket and traced his jawline with the blade.

"Don't be afraid," Bellarius said, gently.

Linebeck swallowed. "I'm not afraid."

Bellarius raised an eyebrow. "Well, then, I'm obviously not trying hard enough."

He grabbed Linebeck's throat and chuckled. "You're still thinking that you'll get out of this alive. I can feel it."

"I don't think...I know we will," he replied, shaking.

Suddenly, the hand gripping Lineback's throat turned into a tentacle. Ciela widened her eyes in horror and held her breath.

"My father created me. When you and that little elf murdered him, I knew that I had to get even. My father was more powerful than that old fool and could do so much more than he ever did. I couldn't make a move just yet. I had to wait and find the perfect time."

He turned and looked at Ciela. "Then, I heard about the bow. And, I knew it was now or never."

Ciela lowered her eyes and bit her lip. Bellarius released Linebeck and the tentacle became a human hand again. He placed the dagger on his belt and smiled at Ciela. He stepped closer to her and held both of her hands in his.

"You and I are going to change the world. People will the both of us and be marveled at what we can do," he said, excitedly.

Ciela took her hands back and shook her head. "No, people will fear the both of us."

With a quick move, she yanked his dagger from his belt and aimed it at his neck. "Make one move, Nazku, and I will slit his throat in one slice."

Bellarius put on a wicked grin and looked at Nazku. "Do as she says."

Nazku recoiled his tentacles and glared at Ciela. She kept a cold stare and gritted her teeth. "Untie him."

With a snap of his fingers, the seaweed binding Linebeck let him go. He rubbed his wrists and stared at Ciela in amazement.

Her eyes were fixed on Bellarius. "You have killed too many."

"Oh, Ciela, don't bore me by telling me what I already know. Besides, it was only a stupid old mountain and an old man," Bellarius grinned.

"Ciela, look out!" Linebeck shouted.

Too late. Nazku's tentacles had silently slithered to her legs and yanked her off her feet. She dropped Bellarius' dagger but Linebeck was halfway to it. Bellarius got in his way and punched him in the jaw. Dazed, Linebeck returned the punch.

Ciela hung upside down as she managed to grab onto one of the tentacles. Shutting her eyes, she bit into it and Nazku screeched. He dropped her into the water and she hurried to the base. Linebeck hurled himself onto Bellarius and continued punching him.

"That's for the old man!"

Bellarius grabbed his fist before it could hit him again and sprayed seawater from his mouth into Linebeck's face. Linebeck felt the water burn his eyes and drew back. Bellarius got to his feet and growled.

He grabbed his dagger and wrapped his arm around Linebeck's neck. Ciela stopped in her tracks and held her hands up. "Stop! I give up!"

Bellarius laughed. "He's got a good arm. I'll give him that! It's surprising since he's not really one for being useful."

Linebeck held onto the strong arm around his neck and struggled against its grip. "Let go of me!"

Bellarius buried his nose in Linebeck's cheek and grinned with his sharp teeth as he inhaled his smell. "Fresh blood and flesh. Don't remember the last time I had some fresh food. Father always gave me bodies without the life left in them."

Ciela looked at him in horror. "All those people and ships that disappeared on the Ghost Ship. He didn't just suck the life out of them. He ..."

"He thought turning them to stone for a bit would preserve them better. Tetra was so close to being mine," Bellarius said, licking his lower lip.

He opened his mouth and his jaws looked monstrous, revealing more teeth. He hissed and Linebeck struggled even more. Ciela felt her heart racing and cried out, "Let him go! Don't punish him! Punish me!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, sorry for not updating for so long! Hope you enjoy this chapter and more to come...  
**


	10. The Hourglass

"No, you're worth more than me! Just grab the bow and run!" Linebeck struggled.

Bellarius laughed and rested his cheek against Linebeck's. "I see why you fancy him, Ciela. He's so touchingly loyal. What'd I'd give to bite into that soft skin.."

"No!" Ciela yelled as she flew towards him, dodging Nazku's tentacles.

Bellarius brought the dagger to Linebeck's neck and stepped back. "I would stay right there. I'd prefer to devour his flesh while he's still alive."

Ciela's mind was abuzz as she tried to think of something. Linebeck grunted as he tried to get free. "Just run, you nitwit!"

"You might as well stop struggling. It's like playing a mouse." Bellarius grinned.

"The only mouse here is you," Ciela spat.

Bellarius chuckled. "What was that?"

"The Ocean King was far superior to you. You don't stand a chance against his secret weapon," she continued.

Bellarius shook his head and smiled. "Bluffing won't do you any good, my dear."

"I'm not bluffing, you idiot. Why do you think I was the only one who could fetch the bow? Why do you think the king merely erased my memory but neglected the other spirits, having them end up being captured by those creatures?"

The smile began to fade off of Bellarius' face. He stared at Ciela as she narrowed her eyes. "You...you're the weapon."

She said nothing and clenched her fists. He let Linebeck slip to the ground and stomped towards Ciela. His hand grabbed her throat and he snarled in her face.

"I need a good young woman by my side during my rule. You're powerful and clever. You will do as I say and show me no hint of hesitation," he sneered.

Ciela shut her eyes and felt her eyes water as he continued. "You will provide me with an heir. A child of my own blood to rule after my time."

She felt her stomach tie into a knot and gave a quiet sob. Bellarius then threw her down onto her stomach and used his knee to pin her down. He grabbed her wings and eyed his dagger.

Linebeck read his mind and stepped forward. "No!"

Nazku grabbed him and held him back as Bellarius snarled. "I always admired your wings. But, I can't risk you flying away from me."

Linebeck struggled and shouted, "No!"

With a laugh, Bellarius began to cut her wings off with the dagger. Ciela simply stayed where she was and cried silent tears. She felt her chest ache as Linebeck cried words of protest. After a few minutes, the deed was done.

Bellarius hoisted her up and held her by her shoulders. "Now, for the final step."

He yanked her forward and forced his lips onto hers. She didn't fight. She didn't even try. Linebeck watched as her skin was no longer a soft tan, but it was pale. A sickly pale color. Her golden eyes turned a bit gray and she looked ill.

Bellarius had begun to suck the life from her. His lips smiled with content and he glanced at Nazku and asked him to bring Linebeck. He shifted in the water and held Linebeck in front of them. Ciela felt weak and tired.

Linebeck looked at her in horror as Bellarius reached out and touched his neck. "I don't think I have a use for you anymore, dear Linebeck."

Ciela weakly shook her head. "No...let him live. Please..."

Bellarius glanced down at her and licked his lips. "I don't think so."

She narrowed her eyes. "If you kill him...kill me. Or I'll kill myself. "

Frowning, Bellarius merely traced Linebeck's jawline and scoffed. "I hate when they bring up sacrificing themselves. Fine, Ciela. I'll let him live."

Ciela lowered her eyes in relief. Linebeck breathed heavily and shook his head. "No...no, Ciela. You don't have to-"

Nazku gave him a squeeze and he groaned in pain. Ciela felt so lightheaded as Bellarius lifted her into his arms.

"Lock him up and make sure he's comfortable. He'll be here a while," he smirked.

Nazku obeyed and Bellarius was left alone with Ciela. He eyed the bow as it laid on the ground and shook his head.

"Let's rest for a bit, shall we? We'll get back to business tomorrow," he decided.

Nazku dropped Linebeck into a dungeon and shut the door. Linebeck hurried to his feet and began banging on the door.

"You won't get away with this! You hear me? Let me out of here!" Linebeck cried.

He sighed deeply and shook his head. Leaning against the door, he slid to the ground and held his knees close to his chest. How would he get out of this? Would he get out of this?

He examined the dungeon but saw only stone walls. No cracks, no openings. Nothing. He pressed his hand against the walls to see if he could find a vulnerable spot. Nothing.

Lowering his eyes, he clenched his fists. Suddenly, the door unlocked and Bellarius came in. He shut the door and grinned.

"Let's have a little talk, shall we?"

Linebeck narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't have anything to talk about."

"But, I do. I just want you to know that the only thing keeping me from biting into your flesh is Ciela. You should be grateful, my friend," Bellarius said, raising an eyebrow.

Linebeck gulped. "Don't worry. I really am."

Bellarius eyed Linebeck's flesh and grinned. "Imagine it. The man who was involved in my father's murder...being eaten by his son."

Linebeck chuckled nervously. "Striking story."

Bellarius circled Linebeck and sighed. "I really hate seeing Ciela without her wings. Shame I had to cut them off."

Linebeck shut his eyes as he recalled the scene. "She's growing weaker. Don't you see what you've done to her?"

"I have big plans for her, Linebeck. Only I know what she's capable of doing. She's a spirit. Now, I hold some of her power within me. Feels rather nice."

"So, what's your next move?"

"Don't get jealous, Linebeck. I have plans for you too."

"How exciting."

Bellarius chuckled. "Ciela seems to base a lot of her decisions on you. She cares about you. I can see it."

Linebeck stood in silence for a moment and decided, for once in his life, to choose his words carefully. "You don't really seem to know her. She's got a mind of her own."

Bellarius smirked. "Well, I suppose she does. But, I didn't come here to discuss Ciela. I came to tell you my plans for you."

The captain felt a strange tug in his chest and listened as Bellarius spoke.

"Ciela will kill the other spirits, but she cannot do this with the bow on its own. She needs the help of three minerals. The same minerals that were used to create the sword that destroy my father."

Linebeck grimaced. "Where do I come in?"

"Well, I can only wait for so long. She will have three days to get them or else."

Gulping, Linebeck tensed. "I get the feeling that I'm involved in the "else" part.. "

Bellarius grinned as the door opened again. Nazku reached a tentacle inside and grabbed Linebeck. He was taken out and thrown back onto the stony base where Ciela had her wings cut off Suddenly, he was surrounded by glass.

His hands pushed against it as he heard Ciela's voice. "Linebeck!"

He turned and saw Ciela holding the bow. Bellarius laughed and stood by her. "You have three days, Ciela. Otherwise, the dear captain will be buried alive."

Linebeck grimaced until he felt sand being poured onto his head from above. He looked up and realized what he was trapped in. A large hourglass. He began banging on the glass with his fists.

"Ciela, listen to me! You have to kill him! For once just listen to me!"

Bellarius snapped his fingers and seaweed appeared, binding the captain's wrists in front of him.

Linebeck looked Ciela in the eye and shook his head. "Don't let him win! You have to-"

Seaweed was wrapped over his mouth and around his head, silencing him. Ciela turned to Bellarius and spoke clearly.

"I'll get the minerals. And, when I return, I expect to find him alive and unharmed."

Bellarius nodded. "I'm a man of my word. He will be unharmed when you return. Don't be late."

Linebeck continued yelling muffled protests at Ciela as she approached the enormous hourglass. She put a her fingers to her lips and gave them a small peck. Then, she pressed them onto the glass. Linebeck quieted down and looked at her. She gave him a look that he would never forget. A look that told him not to give up. To hold on.

And with that, she turned her back to him as Bellarius handed her a stone tablet. It looked similar to the one the golden frog used. She drew a design on it and disappeared from their sight.


End file.
